


family runs deep, but a bullet wound runs deeper

by the_beloved_phoenix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cussing, Don't get mad, Found Family, Gen, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knives, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss, Mercenaries, Phil is a badass, and some gay too, angel of death thank you, bad hasnt shown up, cussing is there too, dream hasnt shown up yet, it has blood and guns and stuff, its a mafia au which means, jschlatt is a problem, mafia, maybe a little bit of violence, not blood family, not found so much as hard fought, politics but like fake, some people use seggs to cope, sorry - Freeform, techno and bad are besties but not yet, there is a mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_beloved_phoenix/pseuds/the_beloved_phoenix
Summary: Mafia sbi au.Tommy and Tubbo have always been best friends, since they met at the group home two years ago. But friendship doesn't fill their bellies, so when Tommy joins a Mafia, he can't be blamed, really. But is it his fault they're so weird?OR:Phil never thought picking a child up off the street could end this badly.story is set a little after he joins, he doesn't know much.Dteam is one mafia: Sbi is the other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	family runs deep, but a bullet wound runs deeper

Tommy groaned, collapsing onto the couch, an action punctuated by a door opening, and Technoblade glaring down at him. 

"What do you  _ want _ ?" He asked, and Tommy noticed he had all his piercings in, the gold shit, and he'd put a gold ring on the left tusk, which fit it so perfectly he probably had it custom made. 

Great. So he was  _ going somewhere _ . And he never let anyone stay in his apartment when he wasn't there. Too paranoid 

"I just wanted to say hi, stop by, ya know. Is Phil here?" He asked. Blade raised an eyebrow. 

"What'd you do?" He asked Tommy, already picking up on it. 

"Well, I know he said not to hang out with Tubbo during the day, but I was bored n shit, so anyways, me 'n Tubbo were hanging out over by the square, just eating, yea? And then I saw Wilbur, and  _ I know _ he's gonna snitch," Tommy said, taking the long way to his point. 

"Oh. Well, that's a problem. You can stay here. But if you do, I'm still setting up my alarm system, which means you can't leave, or it'll alert me and Phil. Who will light it on fire." He offered, and Tommy rolled his eyes. 

"What's so valuable, big man?"

"My life. Now pick whatever you're doing, I've got shit to go do," he ordered, grabbing a case that looked way too small to hold the gun that Tommy knew he favoured.

Tommy didn't doubt him, though. 

"I'll stay here, big man. How long are you gonna’ be gone?" 

"Till it's done. I'll call someone to let you out if I'm still out at one." His monotone voice did not help Tommy gauge how long he thought it'd take. But Phil couldn't get in, so it was better than nothing. 

"Good luck, big man," he replied, gratefully, clapping Technoblade on the shoulder. 

The knife at his throat scared him more than it should have, Blade's reflexes apparently not  _ relaxed _ . 

"You won't," he dared him anyways. 

Technoblade scoffed, the knife vanishing, and he stood, looking at Tommy disdainfully. 

"I don't kill kids," he pointed out. Tommy laughed. 

"Yeah, like a  _ bitch _ . Too scared to take on a kid-" The knife was at his throat again, and drawing blood. 

"I do kill  _ fucking orphans _ , though, so watch your mouth. Because I kill those for fun," The Blade spat before the knife vanished, hopefully for the last time, and Technoblade disappeared into his study. 

_ What does he study all day? Killing people? Can you study that? _ Tommy wondered. He decided he'd search Technoblade's study when he left. 

Technoblade had locked the door to his study. And his bedroom. And his storage room. And his library. Which left the guest suite, kitchen, living room, and bathroom, all of which he'd seen before.

Didn't mean he wasn't gonna go through every drawer and cabinet in the place. Which Tommy found to be  _ insanely _ organized, well kept, and overall.. 

Boring. 

Not even drugs, beyond the average cold medicine, Advil. 

He was digging around in the stand Technoblade had his TV sitting on when he heard the door jiggle. 

_ Shit _ . That meant… 

He  _ leapt _ back to the couch, shutting the drawer, sitting like he'd always been there. 

_ Unless…  _ What if it was one of those bad guys he'd been warned about? The  _ Blade _ had security for a reason. 

He glanced around before deciding to hide in the guest room. If they wanted something in his study, surely they'd ignore the bedrooms? 

Someone was walking around, and their footsteps were concerning. He didn't know if Technoblade's alarm was silent, so he wasn't sure if help was coming. But it was.  _ Surely. _ And if not… He was in a  _ fucking mafia _ . He was a  _ big man _ . 

Didn't help his fear when he heard the door open. He was in the closet, behind a few suits and winter coats. He hadn't known the Blade owned any suits, as he hadn't seen him wearing anything other than his standard outfit. But Tommy was grateful for the bulkier clothing. 

He heard them wandering around the room before opening the closet, slowly. He felt a hand brush past him, feeling to see if anything was back there. The hand grabbed his wrist. 

_ Fuck _ .  _ Caught. _

He yelled wordlessly, immediately, yanking away from the hand that pulled him out into the open. 

"Tommy," he heard a stern voice say, a familiar voice, as he started to bolt. 

_ Boss. _

He had only ever heard him use this kind of tone once before, though. And he had been desperately glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that lecture. 

"Ye-Yes?" He stuttered out, hating that he was shaking. 

"Tommy, why were you with Tubbo today?" He asked him, and Tommy stared at the ground. 

He was trying not to hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears. Trying to breathe, which had suddenly stopped being automatic for some reason. 

"Tommy. I gave you  _ one  _ order," Malek said, and Tommy swallowed down his fear. 

"I wanted to hang out! We weren't even-" 

"If you aren't in school or at home,  _ don't associate with him _ ,” Phil ground out. Tommy resisted the urge to just agree, instead tossing out a joke. 

"It's not like it'll kill you to have me hang out with him, big man." 

"No. But it  _ might _ kill him. So do what I  _ fucking _ asked." Malek said, grabbing the collar of Tommy's shirt and pulling him out of the apartment, pausing at the door to enter in a number to the keypad. Tommy was too busy panicking to take note of it. 

He dragged him out to the streets, shoving him into the backseat of a car. 

_ Fuck. This is how I'm gonna die. I always knew I shouldn’t’ve joined a fucking mafia,  _ he thought. 

The Boss looked down at him. "I'm trying to keep you  _ alive _ , Tommy. You could  _ try  _ to make it a little less difficult," he said, before shutting the door. The driver floored it. 

He'd been thrown out at his school. It wasn't even a school day, but that was where he'd been kicked out. Now, he just had to walk home. He usually used the card Malek had given him for the buses, but Phil could track that- and he didn't want to deal with it. Phil could cope with wondering if he got home or not. If he'd cared, he would have dropped him off.

Tommy was tired of walking. His stomach was growling, and he hadn't had anything else to eat all day. His lunch with Tubbo had been cut short, and he hadn't even gotten to finish his hotdog.

It didn't help that he knew that it'd be a fend for yourself situation at the Home. They did their best, but it was a Saturday, and on weekends.. they didn't bother cooking. 

He could see the house, but that didn't mean he wanted to go inside. Suddenly, he wanted to turn and walk in the other direction. He could tell from the noise coming out through the half opened windows that someone new was there. And they were ' _ talking'  _ to Jake. 

Jake probably should have been a football player. He was huge and towered over everyone. Everyone except Tommy, which Tommy got  _ hell _ for. He wasn't even taller than Jake, just not shorter. 

Tommy stood, debating if he should sneak inside through the back window. It wouldn't be hard, but if he got caught… They were already suspicious of him, of how he'd suddenly stopped being hungry  _ all the time _ . About how he'd appeared with a new coat, one actually warm and fitting. 

"You better not be  _ trying _ anythin!" He heard Jake yell, right before the front door slammed open, with a tall, skinny boy running out. 

Holy  _ shit _ . No wonder this kid was getting beat his first night here. Jake had to be worried. He was what, 6'6? He was  _ insanely tall _ . 

Another one to deal with, then. Someone else to avoid. 

He started heading down the street. Tommy was sure he didn't need to get in-between the two of them. 

A sleek black car with gold accents pulled up beside him, a window rolling down. 

"Kid," he heard the Blade's voice say. 

"Get in. We're gonna talk." He said, and Tommy hadn't wanted to bolt until that moment. But he took in the pistol on the dash, and the case in the backseat he knew to be holding a custom sniper. 

And he opened the door. 

"Hey! Timmy! Who's your friend?" He heard Jake yell, and Tommy cursed. 

Technoblade glanced towards the front, taking in the kid who was barreling towards  _ his car _ . 

" _ Do I need to take care of him _ ?" He offered, seeing the fear in Tommy's eyes. Tommy shook his head, too fast. He just wanted to leave. 

And he was pretty sure Technoblade couldn't do shit in a fight. He was good at shooting and knives, not punching. Tommy was pretty sure the man had never thrown a punch. He sat around and  _ read _ all day. 

Tommy shut the door, the window still rolled down, and he wished he could roll it up faster, as Tommy heard the boy start to yell insults and demands. 

The Blade sighed, putting his car in park, hand reaching for the pistol on the dash. Jake saw him through the tinted windshield, and immediately stopped. 

He fell silent, before backing up as the window finished, slliding shut. Technoblade grinned at Tommy. 

"He's an orphan, right?" He asked, and Tommy made a panicked noise. 

"You can't  _ kill him _ , I- he- you can't just-" 

"Relax. I'm not going to kill him. He hasn't done shit yet. Besides, this is  _ my _ car," he pointed out, and Tommy nodded as he started pulling away slowly, enjoying the sight of Jake being frozen in fear perhaps a bit too much. 

Tommy just nodded. He didn't know what to say to that. Technoblade drove through the city, weaving in and out of traffic in a manner Tommy was pretty sure wasn't legal.

He sat, silently, until his stomach growled. 

“Did you eat?” Technoblade asked him, and he shook his head. He sighed. “Fucking.. Of course he didn’t feed you. Fine. What do you want from McDonalds?” 

Tommy half smiled at the floor before listing off his order, making sure he got extra food for him to take back home. Tubbo would probably be hungry too, and cold McDonalds was better than nothing. 

Technoblade didn’t even blink at the large order, just muttering that the Boss could pay for it. Tommy assumed he meant Malek. He didn’t know the man’s first name, but he was pretty sure no one did. And he sure as hell wasn’t gonna ask. 

The Blade paid with a card, a black metal one that he thought looked like one of those that you had to be  _ invited _ to get. It wouldn’t surprise him. 

He was sitting at Technoblade’s dining room table, with Technoblade sharpening his collection of knives across from him. He didn’t mind the  _ shhhrkk _ sound the knife made, focusing on devouring his food. It felt good to not have an empty stomach anymore, since  _ someone _ had interrupted 

The Blade hadn’t spoken since giving him his food. He tended to be more silent anyways, a man of few words. He seemed tense, though, something Tommy found unusual. He was  _ never _ worried.

“So, big man, what's all this for?” Tommy finally asked through a mouthful of fries. Technoblade raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I’m going to talk to your friend. And you’re the bait,” he said, bored, and Tommy stood suddenly. 

“Uhh… no. No you are not. We are not- I know what it looks like when you ‘talk’ to someone. I’m not gonna let you do that to Tubbo.” 

“Well, finish eating then, and we’ll get going. But if he comes here… He should know better,” The Blade pointed out, and Tommy grabbed the fries off the table.

“I’m done. Let’s go. Where are we going? Can’t be late!” He exclaimed, and Technoblade laughed.

“Fine, kid. Give me five minutes,” he replied, starting to stand before he heard knocking at the door. It sounded urgent. He settled back into his chair, gesturing for Tommy to get the door. 

He did not move. 

“Tommy. Get the fucking door,” The Blade ordered, annoyance lacing his voice. Tommy stood, slowly walking over before opening the door. Some random guy stood there, shirtless, wearing a skirt and fishnets, with bruises showing on all of the exposed skin that he had. He looked drunk, and not in a good way. 

“Fucking… Come in,” Technoblade groaned, pointing to his sitting room. 

“Tommy, go. I have to deal with this.” 

Tommy stood there, frozen, before moving, into the room. The door shut behind him, right after he heard the man start to talk, words slurring, begging for Technoblade to do… something. He never heard the rest of the sentence. Technoblade had multiple rooms soundproofed, and this was apparently one of them

Techno sighed, looking over at Wilbur before moving, pulling him inside and shutting the door. 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing here. You have your own place, why are you  _ at mine _ ?” Techno hissed, and Wilbur frowned at him, a worried look in his eyes. 

“I wanted.. Safe. Need to be safe,” Wilbur mumbled, stumbling into Techno, clearly intentionally from the way his arms wrapped around the hitman. 

“I don’t- I have shit to do, Wilbur, I don’t care how much you need a hug or are scared to fucking sleep,” Techno said, hugging back anyways. Even if his friend was drunk as shit, it didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy hugging him. Not that he’d ever admit it. Regardless of how drunk Wilbur was, he always found some way to remember any embarrassing thing Techno told him. 

“But.. I don’t want him to- I don’t have anywhere else to-” Wilbur’s eyes were watering, and Techno cursed that fact that Wilbur felt like a younger brother. Maybe if he was just some random guy working for Phil, he’d be easier to ignore. But of course he had to be the person that Phil had decided to take in and have learn with Techno. 

Their training had gone very different directions, but Techno still couldn’t help but feel responsible for him. He’d always been the one fighting, protecting him, in the training exercises. 

Besides, more than likely, if Schlatt was the  _ he _ Wil had referenced, it was Techno’s fault they were pissed. He didn’t want them to take it out on his brother, so… 

“Fine. Stay the night. But I have to leave, so I’m locking up the house, and you better not trip the alarms,” he agreed reluctantly before helping Wilbur over to the guest bedroom. 

Wilbur was basically the reason he had a second bedroom. This certainly wasn’t the first time he’d had him show up at his door, drunk as shit and bruised. Although tonight’s bruises looked to be… Mostly less favourable than the ones he usually wore like a badge of honor. 

“Really?” Wilbur asked, looking up at him hopefully. 

“Yeah. And if you touch my shit, I’ll know. And I’ll make sure you can’t touch my shit ever again. Got it?” Techno instructed him, helping him sit down on the bed. Wilbur started to lay down. 

“Nope. You sleep sitting up tonight, you’re not allowed to choke to death in my house. And when I get back, I’m fixing you up. You look like shit.” Techno’s arms were pulling Wilbur back up, making sure he had pillows to rest against, with his back against the headboard. 

Wilbur nodded, shivering slightly, and Techno laid a blanket across him, retrieving the trash can from the bathroom and a few bottles of water. 

At this point, he had a minifridge of water—and coffee, but that was for later—in the room. He didn’t know why he bothered with putting the trash can back in the bathroom at this point. 

Tommy heard the door to the room open, and he jumped up. Technoblade walked in, and he smiled nervously at the Blade. 

“We’re leaving. We’re already late. You know where I parked. Go,” Techno ordered, and Tommy  _ bolted _ out of the apartment. 

Techno laughed at his eagerness to leave, before grabbing two pistols and putting his hidden knives back in the sheaths that rarely left his body except to bathe. 

He pulled out his phone, calling Phil as he locked the door to his apartment. 

It rang once. 

“Tech, what’d’ya need?” He asked, and Technoblade couldn’t help but grin at the nickname. 

“Wil’s at my place. Drunk. Left him there. I’ve got Tommy. Hopefully Tubbo comes. If not… if not Tubbo, then George, or Schlatt, maybe. I think Schlatt’s the reason Wilbur’s fucked, though. He’s beat the fuck up. Gonna need to take off for a few days.” Techno said, running through the list of things as he headed down the stairs. 

“You wanted the kid? He’s already been taken in. An anonymous tip. Police found drugs in his bag,” Phil said, amused, and Techno swore. 

“Well, guess that means I’m meeting with George, aren’t I? Looks like I fucking did it, after today. And the message I sent… They wouldn’t know what it meant without Tubbo. Got one of ours looking after him?” 

“Who else? Need backup? I can send someon-”

“If they take me down, the only person that’s gonna stop them is you, and that’s a maybe. How expendable are the kids?” Techno questioned, walking out of the building. 

“They’re  _ not _ . If either of them gets shot, you’re gonna pay for it. I don’t care how good you are at your job, you’ll get to learn to do it with a bullet wound,” Phil threatened. Techno laughed. 

“Yeah, as if I’d let you shoot me. But I get it, don’t worry. If he get’s shot, it’s because I couldn’t stop it. He is a fucking idiot, after all,” he said, approaching his car. Tommy looked pissed at him. 

Phil laughed on the other end. 

“Still. Need backup?” 

“If he’s gonna send his second, so can you,” Techno said, hanging up, unlocking the car. He did his standard sweep, making sure that it was all safe before getting in. Tommy was already sitting in the car. He would have died, but then again, he wasn’t paranoid.


End file.
